If Death Can Grant An Eternity With You
by AskMeWhoAmI
Summary: Ayanami smirked. "Zehel, or should I say Frau. You do know that you do not love her as Frau. You do not love her because you do lover her, but only because you inherited the fragment of me which loves her. In other words, your love for her is not real. It's nothing but an extension of the love I had for her while we were still in heaven. That feeling of love is not yours, but mine"
1. Kapitel 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and since I'm currently loving 07 Ghost manga, here it is. I'm not gonna reveal anything right now cause it'll be a major spoiler so... just read on. (Though I think that the summary has pretty much revealed something xDDD) Thank you everyone and I hope you'll review afterwards! Mwah! xDDDD**

**Discalimer: 07 Ghost and its characters are obviously not mine.**

**I wrote this while listening to Raggs Requiem. Great song, don't you think? xDDD**

* * *

"She's... beautiful", Teito remarked while holding the locket he found hidden in one of the library's books.

"But isn't it strange? I found it near the books where Frau usually hides his porn. Does this locket belong to Frau? Or did someone else hide it here by chance?"

The girl in the locket was literally beautiful. Not just your typical pretty face and big hazel eyes but dazzling beautiful and quite unique at that. She has a well defined face which is a bit angular, bright red eyes with a second blue ring in her irises, fair even-toned skin, and long jet black hair which flows freely down her back. But that's not what makes her unique. In fact, that could well be considered as a typical description of any heroine you find in just about any show that emphasizes the "Knight in shining armor" theme. The most unique thing you can easily notice about her feature is that she has red hair running from the back of her head to her shoulders. And that red hair is entirely enough for one to say that she's beautifully unique.

"Her red hair looks so... enchanting. It's the first time I've seen something like that. It's so.. pretty", Teito said as he studied the picture more closely.

"And her red eyes doesn't look like that of a human possesed by a Kor. It looks different. It feels so warm. So warm yet so... nostalgic. So warm yet it somehow feels like a haunting farewell song. Why? Why does it feel that way?"

As he found himself drowned in deep, wordless and meaningful introspection of the girl in the locket, a very familiar yet almost forgotten memory suddenly made a quick visit in his subconsciousness.

"Ahh- I get it now!", he exclaimed.

"It's not just her red hair nor her red eyes! This girl has the most genuine smile I've ever seen. But... where did I see this smile again? It feels so familiar but I can't remember."

"Oooh? What's so familiar Teito-kun?" Castor said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and scaring the hell out of Teito.

"Ahh- I'm gonna fall. I'm gonna fall" Teito yelled as he struggled to keep his balance on the library ladder.

"Ahh! Teito-kun! Don't worry. I'm gonna catch you! I'm gonna catch you" Labrador's innocent face was filled with intense anxiety as he went back and forth, with arms extended forward, while calcuting the exact spot where Teito would fall.

"Labrador-san, you don't have to do tha-" Teito wasn't able to finish his statement when he fell falling from the topmost part of the highest library ladder in the church.

"Got yah, shorty!"

"Frau!" Teito blurted out as he saw the face of his usual savior and friend.

"Of all people, why do I always have to be saved by you?"

"Well, you'd crush the poor guy's rib cage if you were to fall on top of him you know." Frau replied while giving an aplogetic glance at Labrador.

"You're so mean Frau! I may be smaller than you and Castor but that doesn't mean I'm not strong enough to catch someone as short as Teito-kun! I'm not giving you some Eyefish for dinner tonight!" Labrador angrily stormed out of the library with full determination of winding up Frau later during dinner.

"He just said it! He called you shorty as well" Frau playfully slapped Teito's back so hard that he came crashing to the floor.

"And what do you think are you doing to Teito-kun?" Castor retorted back as he revengefully hit Frau.

"By the way..." Teito stood up and proceeded to dust himself as he slowly approached Frau.

"Go get your porn. That's what you came here for, right? I'll be using the library ladder for a a considerable amount of time today. I want to read something on the books found at the uppermost shelf."

"Porn? What the hell is that?" Frau answered with an innocent look on his face.

"Don't think that acting innocent suits you Frau!" Castor shouted as he landed another hit on the poor bishop.

"I know! I know! I get it, alright? Stop hitting me, would you?" Frau blurted out as he made a substantial distance between him and his fellow bishop.

"So... you're not getting your porn?" Teito inquired, obviously confused with Frau's action.

"There are times when a man needs to have a break. Especially in times like this.", Frau said as a matter of factly, put on his bishop's hat and went out of the library.

"What's with him?", Teito asked.

"That's right. Today is..." Castor whispered to himself.

"Today is...?"

"Teito-kun, don't you have something you need to do?"

"Well, it can wait. Answer me Castor-san. Today is..."

"Castor-san?"

"Nothing Teito-kun. Today must be Frau's day off from stuffing his face with all those porn. That's all. I need to go now. See you around"

Teito watched as Castor exited from the library but wasn't convinced by his explanation.

"I'll ask him or maybe Labrador-san later tonight." Teito said as he went back to what he was doing.

* * *

_At dinner..._

"As usual, Eyefish again..." Teito sighed as he silently ate his share of the church's most favorite dish. He looked around him and saw smiling faces of poeple he knew everywhere.

"I've been here only for a short time but it feels like I've been staying with them all my life." He whispered to himself as a smile slowly found its way to his face.

He continued to eat his dinner when he suddenly noticed that something or rather someone important was missing.

"Frau! Frau's not here!" he thought.

"Teito-kun, is something the matter" Labrador asked with the usual gentleness he always carried.

"Labrador-san, Frau is not here. I know that Castor-san went out to meet with someone, but what about Frau?"

"Ahh- he must feel bad for not receving any Eyefish tonight, Teito-kun" Labrador smiled while saying this but he saw that Teito was not convinced with his statement.

"Teito-kun, do you know why Frau reads porn? Or rather, do you know when Frau started reading porn?" Labrador asked, suddenly taking a serious tone.

"...when Frau started reading porn? How the should I know something like that Labrador-san! I'm not like him! And it's not like I want to know." Teito answered, a blush slowly forming on his cheek.

"It was also during the time he started to smoke." Labrador added.

"...the same time he started to smoke?" Teito repeated.

"Yes. It was around the time, when she..."

"I'M BACK!" Castor suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"When she? Who's she? What happened? Tell me Labrador-san! Castor-san, why wouldn't you say anything? It's not like I'm gonna tell everyone in the church! And it's not like I'm gonna tease Frau about it! I just want to know! I want to know what's happening with Frau. I want to know why Frau's acting weird. Please!" Teito demanded.

"Teito-kun, it's not something important, and-"

"Does it have something to do with this locket Castor-san?" Teito held the locket in his palm.

"Teito-kun, where did you..." Labrador asked in surprise.

"So, that's what you were looking at in the library earlier, huh?" Castor said as he fixed his glasses.

Teito nodded.

"Come to the garden with us Teito-kun and we might tell you a part, if not all of it.

* * *

_In the garden..._

"Tell me now Castor-san..."

"Teito-kun, that girl in the locket. She..."

"She...?"

"She was the reason why Frau almost quit from being a bishop to live the life of normal man..."

**Have any idea now? I promise to update at least once a week^^ Thanks for reading this guys, now please tell what you think by pressing the little review button below and I promise to shower you with millions of Eyefishes. XDDD Till next time!**


	2. Kapitel 2

**Hello there again guys! I got bored at school today so I decided to make the second chapter of my 07-Ghost fanfic! Yeay! xDDDD Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting (if such a word exists xDDD) and following my story! Here's to everyone!**

**Me: *runs to the kitchen to find the Eyefishes I've prepared for everyone and finds the casserole empty***  
**Noooo! Where did all the Eyesfishes go? This can't be! I promised to shower everyone with Eyefishes today!**

**Frau: Hey, shorty! Looking for something? *burps***

**Me: *star eyes and points a finger at Frau* Aha! So you were the culprit! And why are you calling me shorty?**

**Frau: Hey, don't blame me! You made Labrador angry with me so I wasn't able to get any Eyefishes! And it's not like I was the one who ate your Eyefishes!**

**Me: You don't sound so credible, you know that?! And I'll ask you again! Why on earth are you calling me shorty?**

**Frau: Oh come on! I'm a bishop and you don't believe me?**

**Me: Well, yeah, you're a bishop and yet you read porn? Lot's of it if I may add?**

**Frau: *covers my mouth* Shhhhh… people might hear you!**

**Me: Argggh! Get lost Frau!**

* * *

**Aww, sorry guys. Seems like Frau ate all the Eyefishes I've prepared for you. *sigh* Anyway, just a minor alteration in my story form the actual plot. So, in my story, Bastian was never a traitor. He was never an ally of Ayanami or anyone for that matter. And Ayanami's first attack happened after the Bishop's exam, not before. Also, the flashback on Frau's past just minutes after he lost ****_her _****happened 5 years ago. I really want Bastian to be a father figure to Frau and I had a scene there where Bastian hugged him and I was thinking that it would really look a bit weird cause Frau was like waaaaay much taller than him. I was actually thinking of the kid Frau when I wrote that flashback so just imagine that 5 years ago, Frau was not yet taller than Bastian. xDDDD He was still uhmmm... pretty much in his post adolescent stage or something like that but I hope you get what I mean. xDDD**

* * *

_**Kapitel 2**_

"What did you say…? The girl who almost made Frau quit from being a bishop?", Teito asked, not believing what the bishop has told him.

"That's right Teito-kun." Labrador replied.

"Was there actually a girl who was capable of doing that? I mean, Frau… Frau is…"

"Teito-kun," Castor placed his hand on Teito's shoulder. "Frau may appear to be a sinful playboy judging from his usual habit of flirting with almost every girl he sees and keeping a lot of porn stored up in the church's library but…"

"But what Castor-san?"

"No matter how unbelievable it may sound, in reality, there's only one woman in Frau's life." Labrador added.

"…only one? Frau has only loved one woman in all of his life?" Teito couldn't believe it. No matter how many times he convinced himself to believe, it just doesn't make sense. Even if it did come from Castor's and Labrador's lips, it just doesn't seem right.

Frau was never an ideal bishop. He was too carefree and laid back to be a bishop, not to mention his love for everything erotic and… scantily clad. But his pure determination and resolve to help those who were influenced and possessed by the Kor made it all possible for him to become a bishop no matter what excuses the church made up for denying his application. Indeed, being a bishop was not just strength alone, nor was it attitude alone; it was a combination of both. Frau may not have the ideal attitude, but the steadfastness of his feelings was enough for the church to admit him as a bishop. Too enough maybe, considering the fact that he erased the other examinees' darkness when he took the bishop's exam. And he also had Assistant Archbishop Bastian to keep him in check. Being one of the 7 Ghost, being Zehel was of course, another thing.

But the mere thought of Frau truly loving only one woman in the world was so ridiculous and totally too good to be true.

"That can't be right Castor-san. I mean…you know how Frau is, right? Sure, I may be able to believe it if you say that he _has _loved someone but… Frau only loving one girl? That's…that's so absurd. That's so unbelievable", Teito said as he brushed aside Castor's hand which was resting on his shoulder. He turned to look at the serene view below them as he let out a big sigh.

"That can't be true… that can't be…" Teito whispered to himself.

"Hmmmm…" Castor cleared his throat loudly and slowly approached Teito.

"What has gotten into you, Teito-kun?" he slapped Teito's back with a force which rivals Frau's and sent Teito crawling to the ground.

"Uwaaaah! What are you doing Castor-san", Teito asked with confusion written all over his face. He couldn't quite understand why Castor suddenly acted Frau-like.

"Hohoho. Teito-kun, could it be?" Castor playfully teased the gloomy kid.

"Flowers, flowers, could it be?" Labrador echoed.

"Could it be… what?!" Teito yelled, irritated with how the two bishops teased him. Until now, he thought that the only teasing he could experience in the church was from the retard excuse of a bishop in the person of none other than Frau. He didn't think that the other two would be just as worse.

* * *

_Somewhere in a cliff near the church…_

"So my intuitions were right. You were here all along. Teito-kun got worried when he couldn't find you during dinner." Bastian slowly went towards Frau who was sitting near the precipice of a cliff. Frau had downcast eyes and was wearing his casual clothes. In his hand was a red rose which he held tightly close to his chest.

"Oh, it's just you" answered Frau without even looking at Bastian.

A moment of silence ensued between the two of them when Frau suddenly spoke.

"She… she loved the color red. She loved the color red so much that just seeing a red rose the first thing in the morning would already make her smile." Frau was talking to himself. His usual cheerful voice was now replaced with gloom and sadness.

Bastian proceeded to sit beside him. "I know Frau. I know". He placed a comforting hand on Frau's head and disheveled his hair like he always did to him when Frau was still a kid.

"She wanted to see a world filled with red roses. She said that it was her dream to be like a rose in this forsaken world. She wanted to be a rose that, despite its thorns, would still be able to bring happiness and joy. And I was supposed to make that dream come true. I was supposed to stand beside her as she filled this filthy world with bliss which only she can give. I… we were…" Frau's statement was cut short as a soft sob slowly escaped from his lips and a tear glistened from his eyes.

"You-you're crying Frau?" Bastian asked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The last time he saw Frau cried was when _she_ died. Since then, not tear was seen from Frau's eyes. But tonight, he was actually crying.

"I am not crying!" Frau yelled as he wiped his eye and shoved Bastian's hand aside.

"Yes, you are Frau! I knew you since you were a kid. Do you really think that you can actually hide something from me?"

"That's what I hated the most about you." Frau went back to sitting beside Bastian as he studied the rose he was holding.

"You don't have to hold it in, you know. Crying doesn't make a man weak. They say that everyone can make you smile, but only the most important can make you cry so, don't fight back your tears. Let it out freely. Let it all out. It just shows how much you care for her, right? You'll feel much better afterwards" Bastian gave a reassuring smile to his beloved student.

"I…I… I let her die…" Frau's sobbed between words. After hearing what his teacher has to say, he finally found the courage to let it all out. He didn't mind if anyone would see him in that state. He didn't care what people might think after seeing the perverted bishop wail like a little baby. He just has to release what was inside of him. It was filling and suffocating his chest for days now.

"That's right Frau. It takes a lot of courage to fight in a battle where victory is uncertain but it takes a hundred times more courage for a man to cry and release the pent up feelings inside"

"It was my entire fault. If it weren't for me, she wouldn't have died. I should have been the one to die that day, not her. She was supposed to live and make her dreams come true. Because of me… it was because of me that she wouldn't be able to see the wonderful red roses anymore. Because of me, she wouldn't be able to become a rose and fill the world with happiness. It was all because of me. I thought that I was more than ready to offer my life and die for her but… it was she who died for me… What kind of man lets his woman die while he saves himself? I'm worse than scum. I'm the lowliest trash on earth."

Without warning, Bastian grabbed the collar of Frau's trench coat and pinned him to the ground.

"What are you talking about? Have you forgotten what I told you that day?

**_-Flashback-_**

_Frau stood near the precipice of the cliff and looked down below. He kept on shouting her name over and over again but no one answered him. Feeling tired and emotionally injured inside, he dropped to his knees and cried. His body shook to his sobs and he punched the hard cold ground underneath him. The torrential rain made it even worse._

_"Frau…" Bastian carefully approached his student in hope of comforting him even just for a bit._

_"Frau, it's not your fault."_

_Frau turned to look at him with piercing eyes._

_"Not my fault? Well, what do you know? You're not the one who just lost someone he loves! You're not the one who failed to protect the most important person in his life! You're not the one who's currently going through all of this! It's me! I was the one who just lost someone I love! I was the one who failed to protect the most important person in my life! I was the one who's currently going through all of this! So, don't you fucking tell me that it's my fault! Don't you fucking tell me that you understand! Cause in reality, you don't!"_

**_sfx: ~slap~_**

_"Don't you dare talk to me like that Frau! Believe it or not, I know what you're going through right now! I'm not so cold as to not understand how you feel! You're not the only one who has lost somebody. Everyone! Everyone in this world has experienced losing somebody they love at some point. Death is an inevitable part of life! No one is exempted from dying! No one can live forever in the make-believe bliss of this filthy world. It just so happen that her time has come. It just so happens that she was called back to heaven. Maybe… maybe her wishes were all fulfilled. That's why. So Frau, please. Stop acting like that. Don't endure your pain alone. That's why you have me, right? Share with me even just a portion of the burden you're carrying. And don't keep it stored up. Let it out, share it with me. I'm here for you. Come here, my dear child."_

_Bastian spread his arms wide open to welcome his beloved student. No matter how tough or strong Frau might be, he knew that his student needed him at a time like this not as a teacher or mentor, but as a second father. Someone who wouldn't mind seeing him cry. Someone who would understand the burden and pain that he's carrying. Someone who would be there for him. That was what Frau needed at the moment._

_"So… her last wish was to save me?" Frau stood up with a river of tears welling up in his eyes._

_"Who knows? But there's one thing I'm certain Frau."_

_"One thing? What is it?"_

_"That she loves you unconditionally." Bastian replied with a gentle voice._

_"_

_I…I love her too. More than my own life."_

_"_

_Yes. I know that"_

_The pain was too much to bear alone. Too much that it's slowly killing him inside. In the end, Frau gave in to the intense feeling of sadness he felt inside him. He buried himself in his teacher's arms. That moment, he didn't care about pride or shame anymore. He just needed someone to turn to. He needed someone he can share his pain with._

_"That's right child. I'll always be here for you"_

_"Thank you." Frau said with a bit of hesitation. It was the first time he said something like that to his teacher._

_"And Frau?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I've heard that you were planning to quit from being a bishop so that you could marry her. Was it true?"_

_Frau removed himself from his teacher's embrace but he avoided his eyes._

_"Wh-who told you?"_

_"Who told me doesn't matter Frau. Look at me."_

_Frau looked at his teacher directly in the eyes._

_"Yes. It's true."_

_"Oh, really?"_

_"A-are you gonna tie me up the tree again?"_

_"…tie you up the tree again?"_

_Bastian slapped Frau in the back and laughed loudly._

_"What are you talking about Frau?" Bastian said as he wiped the tears in his eyes from his laughing fit. "Why would I want to tie you up the tree?"_

_"Cause I uhmm… I was planning to quit because of her?"_

_"Hahahaha! Why would I tie you up the tree because you want to marry her? It's your decision Frau."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really! And I kind of understand that. She was beautiful. Not just plain beautiful, but dazzling beautiful. Almost every guy who sees her falls head over heels for her. And not only that. She has a big heart. A heart which could never turn down anyone who asks for help. Someone who, despite her shortcomings, can still smile and say that in her little way, she can help change the world. Someone who wouldn't mind to offer her life to save others. Like a majestic rose petal that blooms among the thorns and like a sun that gives light and warmth to everyone she touches. Yes. That was the kind of woman you fell in love with."_

_"…"_

_"Come on now! At least say anything. Man, I really brought you up well, didn't I?" Bastian remarked as he landed another hit on Frau._

_"Ouch! Hey, you didn't have to do that, you know!" Frau said with a bit of annoyance evident in his voice._

_"And you know Frau," Bastian suddenly took a more serious tone which made Frau paid more attention to what he would have to say "Maybe this was destiny's way of telling you that the path you should take is that of becoming a bishop. And not just any bishop, but a great and respected bishop. If she had lived, then I'm sure you would have quit and married her. But destiny took her away so you may be able to see the right path planned for you. That's why, you really have to do your best from now on."_

_"Who knows? But there's one thing I'm sure of."_

_"Oh?"_

_"That she will be the only woman I'll ever love."_

**_-End of Flashback-_**

Frau slowly removed his teacher's grip from his collar and looked up.

"I haven't forgotten."

"Really? Then why are you acting like this again?"

"Because… because…"

Frau sobbed like an infant again but Bastian paid no mind to it.

"Go on Frau."

"I dreamed about her last time. I dreamed that we had a family together. I dreamed about us having children. I dreamed that we lived in marital bliss. She… was smiling in my dream. And it made me remember the regret and guilt of not being able to save her that day."

* * *

_Near the Church's Gate…_

"Oh? Teito-kun, is that you? What are you still doing here this late at night?" Castor said as he walked towards Teito.

"I-I'm waiting for Frau."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Well Teito-kun, I didn't mean to be rude or anything but I guess that you should just head back to your room and retire for the night."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Frau doesn't usually come home on a night like this."

"How many years has it been?" Teito asked, unaware that his question caught Castor off guard.

"What do you mean Teito-kun?"

"How many years has it been since she died?"

"I guess there's no point in hiding it from you anymore, huh?" Castor let out a big sigh as he sat beside Teito.

"It has been more or less five years since she died Teito-kun."

"And those five years have been very painful for Frau, huh?"

"Yes. It has been very painful for him."

"Is that reason why he never touched this locket anymore?" Teito opened the locket and once more, apologetically stared at the picture in it.

"Maybe or maybe not. I'm not really sure Teito-kun" Castor replied.

"Ahh. Maybe that's why."

"Let's go back now Teito-kun. You need to get some rest too you know."

"Alright. Let's go Mikage."

"Burupya!"

* * *

_Meanwhile in Labrador's bedroom…_

In the dead of the night Labrador was unusually having nightmares.

_~~~Mixed Voices and Blurry Images~~~_

_"Frau!"_

_"Damn you, Ayanami!"_

_"It was never yours to begin with Zehel!"_

_"Frau!"_

_"Castor-san, this child…"_

_"No, please don't! Believe me!"_

_"Forget all about him. You have me now! You don't need him anymore!"_

_"Frau!"_

_"This child is not his!"_

_"Kill him! You wanted him dead, right?"_

_"This child is yours!"_

_"Frau!"_

_"Be careful now!"_

_"Someday, you'll know Teito-kun!"_

_"I will never forgive you Ayanami!"_

_"Frau!"_

_"So, killing Mikage was not enough that you still want to go after her?"_

_"…isn't it Zehel? Or should I say Frau?"_

_"It was mine! Since the beginning of time! It was never yours!"_

_"You're wrong!"_

_"Frau!"_

_"Why? Why did this have to happen?"_

"No!" Labrador suddenly awoke from his deep slumber panting as if he's been running for miles.

"Frau. Something crucial is going to happen that will decide Frau's fate. Something will happen that will change Frau. Is it for the better? Or for the worse?" Labrador thought to himself as he stood up to get a glass of water.

* * *

_At the same time at the Black Hawk's Airship…_

"Oh? Aya-tan, you're still awake? And why do you have that strange look on your face as if you've been drugged? Something good happened?" Hyuuga playfully asked his captain while doing his nightly rounds of the airship's controls.

"You guessed right." Ayanami replied with a smirk.

"Really? Mind telling me what is it Aya-tan?"

"It's a little bit faint, but… just now, I felt her."

* * *

Somewhere in the secluded area of the 6th district, a figure filled with pure warm red sings a long forgotten lullaby to a delicate child sleeping on its lap.

_hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni_

_kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_doka towa no yasuragi_

_koko wa yume no tochuu de_

* * *

**So, that's it! Please don't forget to tell me what you think, alright? The review button is just below xDDD And for those who are really confused about every thing, especially why Ayanami suddenly popped up, well, read the summary. The summary pretty much "summarizes" the whole plot of the story and where it's leading to.**

**Till next time guys! Thanks again!**


	3. Kapitel 3

**Hey guys! I'm here again. I hope that you don't get tired of me *laughs nervously*. Anyway, I really don't know why I can't seem to stop from writing this fanfic. I know I said that I'll try to update at least once a week but it seems like I'm updating everyday. xDDDD**

**Frau: So, I had a kid?**

**Me: I don't know. Don't ask me.**

**Frau: Duh! Shorty, you're the author of this fic, you know.**

**Me: Oh right! Well, maybe you did have a kid. Or maybe not?**

**Frau: Am I going to have a kid in this fanfic?**

**Me: I'm not quite sure... *thinks***

**Frau: How could you? I'm a bishop and I had a kid?**

**Me: Yeah! You're a bishop yet you read porn! Lot's of it, if I may add.**

**Frau: Ha! A dejavu! And can you please stop saying that?**

**Me: Whatever Frau!**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so in this fic Cappela's life story is a bit different from that of the manga. You'll know as you read along and of course, the "slave trade conspiracy" is just something I made up. And well, I think you all know pretty much who are my OCs in this fic after you finish reading. xDDD Enjoy Kapitel 3. And please don't forget to review afterwards! Thanks.**

**I almost forgot! The *OH YEAH* sound effect is the sound effect in the 07 Ghost anime whenever Frau's porn are shown. You can search for it on youtube if you somehow forgot about it. I made it my phone's message tone actually. xDDD**

* * *

**_Kapitel 3_**

The warm morning sun shone brightly on the dilapidated structures near the outskirts of District 6. These structures serve as home to the million of slaves who have been freed from their master, yet still unable to find their place in the world. They always thought that being freed meant living life in bliss and serene freedom but little did they know that it was the complete opposite. As slaves, they had a place to belong to with their masters, but as freed slaves, they had nowhere to go.

"Rise and shine, you little sleepy heads!" Keilah gently shook the tiny and fragile forms of the boys sleeping soundly on the mat.

"…but Keilah-oneechan, I still want to sleep!" Cappela answered while giving out a very big yawn. He stretched his body and wiped away the tears that formed in his eyes while he was still sleeping.

"I know sweetie, but we still have to go to the port. It wouldn't be good if we won't be able to catch the fishermen on their boats. I'm so sorry Cap-chan." Keilah went down on her knees to face the little kid eye to eye. She placed her hand on the boy's petite head and disheveled his hair apologetically. She knew that kids his age must spend their time sleeping and playing but she also knew that they needed to set that aside if they wanted to survive.

"Don't cause Keilah any more trouble Cappela!" Carlisle, Cappela's biological brother, said angrily. "Have you forgotten that we're currently living here in this god-forsaken place? Do you still think that life is the same as it was before, when our parents were still alive? Don't go daydreaming and putting the burden on other people alone. Carry your part as well." Carlisle's clenched his hand into tight ball of fists and bit his lower lip.

"Don't say that Carlisle-kun. Cap-chan is still just a kid you know." Keilah said in defense to Cappela who looked as if he was about to cry.

"In the kind of world we're living in Keilah, being a kid or an adult doesn't matter. We all share the same fate. We all do the same things in order to survive. We all die if we don't eat. So I'd rather want it if you don't spoil that damn brat a lot. He needs to know, he needs to experience the reality of this world."

"I know Carlisle-kun but…" Before Keilah could finish what she was saying, Carlisle stormed out of the house with heavy footsteps.

"Keilah-oneechan…" Cappela approached her and grabbed the bottom of her skirt. Tears were running down his eyes like a waterfall.

"Don't cry my Cap-chan." Keila held the boy closely and wrapped her hands around him.

"Your Carlisle-oniichan was just tired."

"Oniichan was tired even though he just woke up?" Cappela asked with obvious surprise.

A small smile found its way to Keilah's mouth as she proceeded to cradle the delicate child resting in her arms.

"Go back to sleep Cap-chan. I'll sing you a lullaby."

"Hmmm… I would love to hear that song again Keilah-oneechan."

Cappela once again fell into deep slumber as Keilah sang the lullaby he had grown to love. The lullaby which tells the fate of a fallen kingdom.

* * *

_In the church…_

"Oi, shorty! Why the face? Something happened?" Frau asked Teito while they were eating their breakfast in the dining hall.

"I-its nothing Frau. I'm just not in the mood today." Teito replied with a gloomy voice.

"Oh! Then I have something that can cheer you up!" Frau proceeded to search the folds of his bishop's attire and pulled out a familiar looking hard-bound book. He opened it and revealed its contents in front of Teito.

"Ta-da!" (*OH YEAH* sound effects)

"What are you doing Frau! Don't put me on the same boat as you!" Teito tried his best to divert his sight from Frau's damned collection while a small blush slowly formed on his cheek.

"Oh? You're being naughty again Bishop Frau?" Bastian suddenly appeared behind Frau out of nowhere and landed a hit on the perverted bishop's head.

"Assistant Archbishop Bastian!" Teito exclaimed when he saw Frau's teacher.

"Why, hello there Teito-kun. Is Bishop Frau bothering you again?" Bastian greeted Teito as he continued to torture Frau by forcibly pinching his cheek which almost ripped Frau's face into two.

"Hey, that hurt, you know." Frau massaged his swollen cheek after Bastian had released it from his grip.

"Well, that was quite fast Frau." Teito suddenly remarked.

"Fast? What was fast?" Frau asked in confusion.

"Just yesterday, you didn't give a damn about all of your porn collection but now… you're back to drooling over them again."

"Yesterday…" Frau's expression suddenly darkened with the mention of the word "yesterday". He got up from his seat and proceeded to go out of the dining hall when Teito grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going, Frau?" Teito asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm just going out to get some fresh air, shorty" Frau faked a smile as he released himself from Teito's grip and went out of the hall.

"Bastian-sama…" Labrador said while looking towards the assistant archbishop.

"Don't worry about it Labrador-kun. Frau isn't as fragile as you think he is."

* * *

"Carlisle-kun…" Keilah slowly walked towards the older sibling who was sitting on the roof of their make shift house.

"Why don't you go inside and eat your breakfast now Carlisle-kun? Or should I say brunch since its already this late? You're hungry, aren't you" Keilah placed his hand on Carlisle's head and disheveled his hair like what he did to Cappela earlier.

"Thanks. But, no thanks Keilah." Carlisle caught Keilah's hand and shoved it aside. He was about to let out a sigh when his stomach produced an all-too-familiar sound.

Keilah made a soft giggle and playfully hit Carlisle's stomach. "See, you may deny it but your stomach tells the truth." A small blush suddenly emerged from Carlisle's cheeks. "It's been a long morning for the two of us at the port so you really have to eat to replenish yourself."

Carlisle stood up and went towards the window when he turned back to look at Keilah.

"Thanks" he muttered.

Keilah was surprised at Carlisle's reaction and smiled at him.

"No problem Carlisle-kun. Anytime!"

* * *

"You know… you're acting like a total jerk again Frau!" Bastian scratched his head as he walk towards his student who was sitting on the church's gutter.

"Aren't you tired of being like this everyday Frau?" Bastian demanded but he was not met with an answer.

"The job… I'm going to take the job." Frau suddenly announced.

"Job? Oh, you mean the job Archbishop Jio told you about?"

"Yes. That one."

"Are you sure? It's quite a difficult job, you know. You'll be exterminating a village full of people possessed by Kors. Are you able to handle it?"

"…"

"Alright, how many bishop apprentices do you need to take with you?"

"None."

"None? Are you out of your mind Frau?"

"I'm going to do this alone. Who do you think you're talking to?"

Bastian did not utter a word of scolding anymore.

_"Yeah, he's right. Who do I think I'm talking to? He holds the all-time highest score for the bishop's exam after all."_ Bastian thought to himself.

* * *

Carlisle was walking along the deserted streets of the 6th District carrying a bag of groceries in his hand and an idiotic smile on his face. He was able to earn more than his usual income that afternoon for helping out in cleaning the hawkziles at a nearby bar. He was able to buy a decent amount of grocery that can help the three of them last for a week. As he whistled while walking, he was unaware of the impending danger that was observing him from a distance.

* * *

Frau started checking the things he would need for his sudden mission. He must make sure that all the necessary equipments have been included; otherwise he would have to trouble Castor again. Making Castor deliver the things he had forgotten taught him, the hard way, how frightening Castor was when he gets really annoyed. It was an experience he didn't want to go through again. As he mentally double-checked the equipment he put in his travelling bag, Teito, Castor, Labrador and Bastian approached him.

"Good luck on your journey, Frau." Labrador said as he offered a red rose to Frau.

"Woah! A red rose. That's quite unusual of you Labrador."

"Well, I thought that you needed something like that so…"

"Thank you Lab. I really appreciate it." Frau said as he thankfully placed his hand on Labrador's shoulder.

"Hmmm…" Castor cleared his throat as he handed a brown envelope to Frau.

"What's this?" Frau opened the envelope and was shocked to see its contents.

"This… this is (*OH YEAH* sound effect)" Frau ran towards Castor with the intention of hugging him but was stopped by Castor's dolls.

"Hohoho, control yourself you wild beast. This is the first and the last time I'll be doing something like this Frau. Remember that!"

Frau nodded like a kid who just received a lollipop. "I know. But thanks anyway man! I appreciate it as well."

After that was Teito's turn. He slowly walked towards Frau and handed him a small box.

"I know it's not much but here…" He shoved the box towards Frau and avoided his eyes.

"Shorty…" Frau's expression suddenly darkened when he realized the kind of situation he was getting himself into. It felt as if thunder and lightning struck him from somewhere.

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait!" He screamed to the surprise of those around him.

"Why does it look like you're bidding me good bye? Why does it seem as if I'm going to a far away land with no chance of coming back? Are you guys killing me off?"

"Hahahaha…" Bastian let out a loud laugh and placed his hand on top of Frau's head.

"You silly jerk. We're not seeing you off to die. I just thought that you needed some… extra encouragement. That's all."

"Well, I actually think that your extra encouragement is kinda creeping me out. And, don't you have anything to give me?" Frau scowled at Bastian.

Bastian moved his hand to Frau's forehead and closed his eyes. "May God be with you, dear child."

"Yeah. Thanks! I'm off now!"

Frau boarded his hawkzile and sped towards the exit of the church with the others watching him disappear into the horizon.

"Will Frau be alright?" Teito asked.

"What do you mean Teito-kun? It's Frau we're talking about" Castor smiled and walked towards the direction of the church's library.

* * *

_"Hey, kid! Do you have three wishes you want to be granted?"_

"Huh…?" Carlisle looked over his shoulder and to his right and to his left. He was sure that he heard someone whisper in his ear but he couldn't see anyone who could have possibly done it. He was walking alone in the deserted streets and he hasn't met anyone for an hour now. He was certain that no one was there. He was certain that he was all alone.

He touched his forehead and looked at the slowly darkening sky above him.

"Just my imagination, huh?" He continued to walk when he heard it again.

_"Tell me what is it that you truly desire for child and I might give it to you."_

"W-what?" Carlisle felt a surge of cold breeze sweep over him. And for a minute he thought that he was floating in the air.

_"Wanna find a place in the world? Wanna be rich? Wanna give a good life to Cappela and Keilah?"_

"What are you talking about…?" Carlisle whispered under his breath. He was about to turn around when he realized that he was unable to move his body.

_"I-I can't move my body." _He thought to himself and gravely panicked.

_"What the hell is happening to me? Why? Why does it feel like something's making his way into my soul? Why does it feel like I'm being strangled to death?_ Carlisle greatly wondered to himself. It was the first time that he ever felt such a sensation. It felt so foreign to him that it almost took away his sanity.

_"Just say yes and everything will be granted." _The voice said.

Right at the moment, images of Cappela and Keilah dancing merrily around the meadow filled Carlisle's mind. It was followed by images of the three of them living in a big and majestic house, eating mouth-watering foods, sleeping comfortably on cozy warm beds and playing happily under the sun. It was something that was far from what they had right now. And he knew that deep inside him, he had wished for something like this.

Carlisle and Cappela were slaves but they were lucky enough that through out their lives as slaves, they weren't separated from their parents. After the "slave trade conspiracy", they were lucky enough to be one of those slaves who were given the chance to acquire their freedom. They went to live on the outskirts of the 6th District like all other freed slaves did and for quite some time, they were happy. They may have lived plain simple lives but they were happy. That was until their parents died five years ago.

They didn't expect that their parents would leave them like that. They always thought that the four of them would always stay together until the end. They didn't even think the one day, their parents would have to die and leave them orphaned. Death is an inevitable part of life, but no one actually notices it until it comes knocking on your door.

When their parents died, they thought that it was the end for them. They didn't think that an angel would fall from the heavens to grant them salvation and another reason to live. And that angel was no other then Keilah. The day their parents died was the day they found Keilah. They were mindlessly splashing about in the river when they saw her unconscious on the other side of the bank. The first time they saw her, they were immediately enthralled by her red hair, her red hair which seemed to be out of place among her jet black hair shined like a diamond and her red eyes. Red eyes were never common for a person, that's why they were a bit taken back when they saw her eye. But they also noticed instantly that her eyes were not scary even though they were red. They were warm and kind. When Keilah gained enough strength to be walking about, they asked her a lot of questions and from them they found out that she lost her memories. The only thing that remained to her was that her name was Keilah. She only remembered her name. Since then, the three of them have lived together as siblings and they both loved and treated Keilah as if she was their own sister.

_"Say yes kid. Just one word and everything will be given to you"_ the voice kept repeating over and over again.

_"…just one word?" _Carlisle thought. One word would bring about his most sought wishes. It was too tempting indeed.

He was about to give in to the voice's offer when a hooded figure carrying a huge scythe suddenly appeared in front of him.

"May God be with you…" said the black figure as he slashed his scythe to an unseen entity floating behind Carlisle.

"What-?" Carlisle muttered to himself as everything went black.

* * *

_"Keilah…?"_

_Carlisle saw an image of Keilah standing in an altar wearing something which looked like a wedding gown._

_"Keilah's getting married…?"_

_As he went closer towards the image, he saw that Keilah was crying._

_"Keilah, why are you crying? It's your wedding right? Then why…?"_

_Then, as if on cue, crowd stood up and he saw that a man was slowly approaching Keilah._

_"Is that Keilah's husband-to-be?"_

_When the man got closer he could see that the man had the most evil smile he ever saw in his life._

_"No! Stop! Why is Keilah marrying someone like him! Why did Keilah agreed to marry a scum like him? No! Don't! Keilah, don't marry him! You don't have to!"_

_As he was struggling, Keilah slowly approached him and placed both of her hands on his cheeks and wiped his tears away._

_"I have to Carlisle-kun. I have to marry him."_

_"Why? Tell me! Why do you have to marry him?"_

_"…because he left me…"_

_"He left you? Who left you Keilah?"_

_Keilah turned around and slowly walked away from Carlisle with her back facing him. She placed her hand on her belly and looked at Carlisle for the last time._

_"…this child's __**father**__ that is…"_

* * *

"Keilah! No!" Carlisle shouted and he realized that he was dreaming.

"Oi, you're awake now kid?"

Carlisle turned to look at the figure where the voice came from. He saw a tall muscular man who was pretty much very intimidating. He had a long angular face and narrow eyes which are deep blue in color. He wore an ankle-length, blue leather trench-coat with a high neck-guard which was tied around his waist with two belts, and worn open, exposing his bare chest. He had a Bishop's 'dog collar' and a silver necklace in the shape of a crucifix, as well as black boots and gloves.

"Who are you?" Carlisle inquired.

"Me? I'm just a nobody who happened to pass by the streets."

"You're lying."

"Ahh… So I really suck at lying, huh? Anyway, hop on kid and I'll take you home." Frau offered his hand to Carlisle which Carlisle took without hesitation. He directed Frau to his place and they talked along the way. Frau told him that he was actually a bishop who was sent on a mission to exterminate Kors on a nearby village. He also narrated how Carlisle was almost possessed by a Kor earlier.

"So… it was a Kor?" Carlisle asked.

"You don't even know what a Kor is? Man, what do they teach children these days?"

Carlisle expression darkened and his eyes became downcast. "I- I was a slave until five years ago."

Frau mentally slapped himself for what he said earlier that he became speechless all through out the ride.

After ten minutes, they finally arrived at Carlisle's place.

"So, this is where you live, huh?"

Carlisle nodded.

"Oniichan, who is that?" Cappela peered through the window when he saw that Carlisle was not alone.

"Cappela, come down here. This is Frau. He's a bishop who's currently on a mission. He saved me from… some bad guys earlier." Carlisle was not sure whether he would tell his little brother about the Kor.

"Woah!" Cappela exclaimed. He went out of the house and went towards Frau. "You're so tall ossan (old man)!

"Ossan? Who are you calling ossan, you damn brat? Come here!"

Cappela acted as if he was afraid of Frau and started running about. Frau pretended to chase him and ran around.

"Here we go! Upsy-daisy!" Frau picked Cappela up with his two muscular hands and let him sit on his shoulder.

"Sugoiiii ossan! I'm sooo tall!" Cappela laughed like he was really enjoying Frau's company.

"You're still calling me that?"

"Hey ossan," Cappela said.

"Huh? What is it?"

"You said you're a bishop, right?"

"Y-yeah. Why?"

"You're a bishop and yet you're exposing your muscular chest like that? Don't you think that instead of guiding people away from temptation, you're gonna lure a lot of girls towards temptation by letting them lust for you?" Cappela said matter-of-factly.

Frau's face turned red.

"Hey, Cappela! What are you saying?" Carlisle scolded his brother.

"It's okay Carlisle. Don't worry." He put Cappela down and looked him in the eyes. "I guess one naughty brat needs a lecture huh?!" Without warning he tickled Cappela which made the little kid laugh so hard that it made his eyes water.

"Ossan, you're so cool and handsome! Wanna meet my oneechan?" Cappela said out of nowhere.

"Huh? Cappela?" Carlisle exclaimed with disbelief at his brother's words.

"…meet your oneechan?" Frau was as puzzled as Carlisle was.

"That's right. My oneechan is very beautiful, you know!"

"…" At the mention of the word beautiful, Frau's head suddenly got filled with images of sexy and pretty girls he often saw in his porn magazines.

"And not just that!" Cappela added. "Keilah-oneechan is also kind and... very caring!"

For a moment, Frau felt as if thunder and lightning struck him.

"K-keilah..?"

* * *

**And that was Kapitel 3! Really, thank you guys for sticking with me! And I really hope that you wont get tired and bored of me and my story. I know it's been 3 chapters already but Frau hadn't met ****_her_**** yet so I'm really sorry for that. I have a really super duper crazy idea on how they will meet so please endure it for a while now, alright? Thanks again guys! I love y'all and oh, please don't forget to review, please? *puppy dog eyes***

**EDIT: Ayanami's going to have a really sexy role next chapter! xDDD**

**Till next time~~~**


	4. Kapitel 4

**Hello there guys! Thanks for the reviews and for following and reading my story! You make me so happy *sniffs*. Anyways, I will be gone for a week cause I have a lot of school work to do so expect the next chapter to be poster after a week. And to make up for that, I now leave you a super long Chapter 4! Please check this out and read this thoroughly cause a lot of things are gonna be revealed in this chapter plus... a lot of meetings happened here! Finally! *claps* And I have some sort of a poll question at the end. And don't forget to please review at the end, alright?**

**A/N: when I say Red Aura, imagine it to be something like Mikoto Souh's red aura from the anime K Project. xDDDD**

* * *

_**Kapitel 4 **_

Frau stood like a doll as he stared blankly at Cappela. He hadn't heard that name in a while and he hadn't expected to hear it again in a place like this, at a time like this. It rather came as a great shock for him. Destiny was indeed toying with him. Destiny surely loved to torment him and make him suffer. It was just yesterday when he almost lost himself once again; fully consumed by the guilt and sadness he kept piling up inside of him, and now this. He knew that "Keilah" was quite a common name for a girl but quite contrary to that fact, he hadn't met anyone else who also bears that name in the vast land of the Barsburg Empire. That's why it really was a hard blow for him to hear that the girl Cappela called oneechan was also named Keilah.

"Ossan?" Cappela asked. "Is something wrong ossan? You don't seem quite well."

"Uhmmm… it's nothing. I just remembered something. That's all." Frau tried to fake a smile hoping that it would hide the uneasiness he was feeling inside.

"Oh, is that so? Well, why don't you come inside and I'll introduce you to Keilah-oneechan."

_"What am I thinking? Am I really that affected still? I thought I have at least tried to move on from her death but what the hell? Just a mere mention of her name has this much effect on me?" _Frau followed Cappela inside the dilapidated building which serves as a house to the three of them. He led Frau to what they consider as a living room and made him sit on a newly-furnished couch which seemed to be out of place in the middle of a worn out room.

"Please wait here for a bit ossan and I'll just call Keilah-oneechan. She's in her room upstairs. It won't take long." Cappela ran upstairs like a cute little pixie prancing in the meadow.

Frau let out a big sigh as he settled comfortably on the couch. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts flow freely about.

"Oneechan? Keilah-oneechan?" Cappela peered through Keilah's room and slowly opened the door.

"Keilah-oneechan?" He looked around the room but his big sister was nowhere to be found.

"Huh? That's strange. Oneechan was just here in her room. I never saw her leave the house but she's not here."

Downstairs, Frau was getting a little bit irritated and annoyed.

_"How long will this damn brat make me wait? I'm quite a busy man, doesn't he know that? I still got a shitload of things needed to be done." _He silently whispered to himself. He got up and decided to follow Cappela upstairs.

"Hey, Cap…" Frau's sentence was cut short when he heard a very loud shrieking sound coming from somewhere.

"SHIT! I got carried away!" He cursed under his breath as he hurriedly went out of the house and made a dash towards his hawkzile.

"Bishop Frau! Is something wrong?" Carlisle was running towards him. He had been checking on their vegetable garden outside of their house when he happened to see a flustered Frau panicking towards the hawkzile.

"Hey kid!" Frau patted Carlisle's head and winked at him. "Forgive me but I really need to go now. Please tell Cappela I'm really sorry that I wouldn't be able to meet his oneechan. And give my regards to your sister as well. I promise I'll pay the three of you a visit after my mission's done."

"It's a Kor, right? The shriek that I've heard was caused by a Kor, isn't it?" Carlisle asked with seriousness and sincerity evident in his eyes.

"Yeah. You're right." Frau touched Carlisle's forehead and closed his eyes. "May God be with you, kid"

Frau then drove away on his hawkzile at a maximum speed to locate the origin of the shriek. Carlisle watched him disappear into the night. He placed his hand on his chest and looked at the solid ground beneath him. "And also with you, Bishop."

* * *

"Useless scum!" Ayanami summoned a considerable amount of Zaiphon and lashed it out on the two lowly soldiers kneeling in front of him.

"Ayanami-sama, please forgive us!"

"Please give us a second chance, Ayanami-sama!" The two soldiers begged at the top of their lungs for the master of the Black Hawks to spare their life but their pleas fell on deaf ears. They wallowed in pain as Ayanami's Zaiphon reached them and consumed their very soul; wiping out their very existence and life.

"You shouldn't do that Aya-tan." Hyuuga slowly walked towards Ayanami. He shook his head in disbelief at his master's actions though he can clearly understand why Ayanami was throwing such a fit. Regardless of what reason; however, he knew that Ayanami would once again be the center of attention among the officers of the military the moment they found out that he was killing soldiers in his fits of anger.

"Scums like them who couldn't even accomplish a simple mission deserve no right to live." Ayanami said matter-of-factly as he pulled down his captain's hat a little lower to cover his eyes.

"Oh Aya-tan…" Hyuuga allowed a loud sigh to escape from his mouth to let Ayanami know that he couldn't quite understand or believe his captain's recent actions.

"I can't wait any longer." Ayanami replied with a much softer voice. The anger and loathing he had just minutes ago was now gone.

"I know Aya-tan. I know…" Hyuuga knew pretty well what his master was talking about. It has been two days since Ayanami faintly, but certainly felt _her _presence. He had randomly assigned soldiers for what was believed to be a reconnaissance mission and he would always go into a fit of rage whenever a soldier returns empty-handed.

"Nee Aya-tan…"

"What is it?"

"How are we going to explain the great decrease in our soldiers' numbers then?" Hyuuga asked with anxiety. Indeed, Ayanami was pretty impatient about finding her that he sent out a lot soldiers in one go. And two days, juts two days were enough to reduce the number of soldiers to half.

"You know, you shouldn't just go and kill them just because they failed to locate her Aya-tan."

"I don't care." Ayanami replied with cruelty evident in his voice. The word "mercy" truly was not in Ayanami's dictionary.

"But you know Aya-tan…"

"Their insignificant lives are nothing compared to hers." Ayanami boldly declared.

Hyuuga was about to clamor another statement of complaint towards Ayanami when suddenly, the door flung wide open.

"Oh boy. Now, who could this be?" Hyuuga turned to look at the direction of the door to see who would visit them this late at night.

* * *

Keilah carefully opened the door to their house. It was past midnight and she had just come home. She silently tiptoed upstairs as to not awaken Carlisle and Cappela who were fast asleep in the room adjacent to hers.

She went inside her room without making even the slightest sound and walked towards her bed. She was about to lie down when suddenly, the lights in her room flickered on.

"Ahh-" Keilah screamed; quite surprised and flustered like a cheating boyfriend caught on act.

"And… what were you doing out this late at night, Keilah?" Carlisle slowly revealed himself from the shadows like an angry and suspecting girlfriend.

"Cappela became worried when he couldn't find you. Where were you Keilah?"

"I- I was… the thing is… you see Carlisle-kun…" Keilah stuttered as she painfully thought up of an excuse as to what she was doing outside at this ungodly hour.

"Keilah, your arm…" Carlisle slowly walked towards her as he noticed that her right arm was heavily covered in bandage.

"Ahh! This is nothing Carlisles-kun." Keilah then proceeded to hide her right arm behind her back as she fake a smile with the hope of deceiving Carlisle, but she was not fast enough. Before she could even move her arm, Carlisle had caught it and was gently examining it.

"Keilah, you're heavily injured. What happened?" Carlisle asked her without even looking at her. He was so engrossed with examining her hand that he failed to notice that Keilah as already on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry about me Carlisle-kun…" Keilah muttered under her breath. She slowly removed her hand from Carlisle's hold with downcast eyes. She moved away from him and took a sit on her bed.

Silent ensued between the two of them for a moment before Carlisle decided to speak up first.

"FUZAKENNA!" Carlisle yelled at Keilah. His voice was filled with both anger and pity and tears slowly formed in his eyes.

"Carlisle-kun…?" Keilah was a bit taken back by Carlisle's words. It was the fist time he ever spoke to her like that.

"Why are you like that Keilah? Why are you acting as if you have no one to talk to? No one to share your problems with? We may not be related by blood but, aren't we a family Keilah? Then why are you carrying your burden alone? Don't you care about Cappela and me? We may not be able to do much, but at least share with us the pain you're feeling inside. Do we really mean nothing to you?"

"Carlisle-kun, you've got it all wrong…"

"You don't have to explain everything to me if you don't want to Keilah." Carlisle turned his back to Keilah.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it now. Someday if you're ready then we'll listen to you but if right now, you're still a bit hesitant, it's fine. Just remember that Cappela and I will always be here for you."

"Carlisle-kun…" Tears cascaded from Keilah's eyes after hearing Carlisle's words. It was killing her that she couldn't tell him where she was but was relieved to know that somehow, he understood.

"Don't cry now. You're not a kid anymore, you know. I would suggest that you sleep now so you would have enough energy for tomorrow."

"…energy for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. That's right." Carlisle replied, his back was still facing Keilah. He didn't mind to turn around anymore so he could face her; instead he just clenched his fists tightly. "Tomorrow, we're going to go to the Barsburg Church."

"Barsburg Church?" Keilah asked with anxiety evident in her voice.

"I am going to become a bishop, Keilah… so you and Cappela wouldn't have to cry anymore."

And just like that, Carlisle left Keila's room. He knew that she was quite confused with his sudden declaration of becoming a bishop but he would tell her tomorrow. She was very tired and that, he knew so he let her sleep and rest first. Tomorrow would really be a long day for the three of them.

Lying on her bed, Keilah moved about. She was restless that she couldn't sleep. Carlisle's words greatly troubled her. As she was about to get up to get a glass of water, a gush of wind passed by her even though the windows were tightly shut. She got goose bumps and felt as if someone was watching her when she suddenly thought that she heard a voice.

_"Geez… the __**two**__ of you really are the same, aren't you? Always carrying your burden alone. You and that evil-eyed boy…"_

* * *

_"Oh no… Here she comes…"_ Hyuuga silently cursed under his breath. Now that his captain was a bit pissed, _she_ was the last person Ayanami would want to see. But there's no stopping an arrogant and impulsive princess from a prominent family from getting what she wants right? He might be powerful Warsfeil, but the world is still at the stage where social status comes first than innate dexterity.

"A-ya-na-mi-sa-ma!" Lilybeth Oak seductively winked at Ayanami, slightly raising the pitch of her voice and walked towards him with her hips wagging like a dog's tail.

Lilybeth Oak was Shuri's elder sister and was considered to be the most beautiful female Oak to be born in the current generation. She first met Ayanami when her father brought her along with him during one of the military's meeting. As she would bluntly put it, she fell in love with Ayanami at first sight. Lilybeth was never a fan of most "charming guys". In fact, her father was greatly troubled when she told him that she liked none of her suitors. That's why everyone was greatly amazed when they found out that Lilybeth liked Ayanami. Since then, she has insisted to her father that she be put on the First Ship as a "secretary". She has been stalking Ayanami around and pressing herself to him, much to Ayanami's chagrin.

"Well, if it isn't Lily-chan…?" Hyuuga faked a cheerful tone as he greeted her. A drop of sweat fell from his brow as he laughed nervously and looked at Ayanami.

_"This is bad. Nice timing Lily! What if Aya-tan kills you?" _he thought as he mentally slapped himself for forgetting to lock the door or doing anything that had somehow prevented Lilybeth from entering.

"A-ya-na-mi-sa-ma…" Lilybeth repeated his "sexy call" to Ayanami as she went beside him without any hesitation or second thoughts.

Hyuuga could see Ayanami's fist getting tighter as his expression gradually became darker.

_"What should I do? Aya-tan's really going to kill her!"_ he was unconsciously imitating the expression of the person in the painting "The Scream". He should do something to prevent Ayanami from stealing another life away. Taking the lives of the soldiers was at least excusable but taking the life of Lilybeth Oak was…insane. Considering the possible consequences of such actions. No one easily messes up with an Oak and gets away with it.

Lilybeth was; however, not aware of the danger she was getting herself into. She moved steps nearer to Ayanami and absent-mindedly clutched his arm; pressing her bosom harder to Ayanami's body.

Hyuuga could swear that very moment that they would be stripped down of their position from the military. He was busy thinking up of excuses for Lilybeth's death when Ayanami suddenly spoke.

"Leave us…" Ayanami directed that statement to Hyuuga.

"Of course, Aya-tan." Hyuuga replied with a nervous voice and proceeded to go out of the room.

When Hyuuga left the two of them, Ayanami turned to face Lilybeth. Unexpectedly, he wrapped his arms around Lilybeth's body which Lilybeth responded by wrapping her arms around Ayanami's neck. They locked eyes and for a moment, Lilybeth felt as if she was in heaven. Just seeing her "Ayanami-sama" up close was enough to make her heart beat a thousand times faster. What Ayanami did next came as rather a surprise to her. Ayanami explored the softness of her back with hands which Lilybeth found to be very ticklish. She let out a soft giggle when all of a sudden, Ayanami pulled her much closer to him and kissed her forcibly which Lilybeth found to be quite a bit painful. Then Ayanami's tongue found its way inside Lilybeth's mouth and for a brief period of time, they stayed like that. When Lilybeth broke free from the kiss to inhale for air, Ayanami placed his hands to her cheeks and cradled it. Lilybeth closed her eyes and savored the sensation of Ayanami's touch when suddenly, she found herself gasping for air in a life and death situation.

_"W-what is happening? What is Ayanami-sama doing?" _Lilybeth thought to herself as he tried to analyze the situation unfolding before her.

Ayanami was actually strangling her to death by deliberately crushing her windpipes.

"This is what you get for trying to get close to me, you bitch!" Ayanami spoke in a tone which Lilybeth found to be very frightening.

_"Bitch? He's calling me a bitch?" _Lilybeth tried her best to break free from Ayanami's grip but the damned leader of the Black Hawks was just too much for her to handle.

_"I'm going to die! I'm going to die!"_ she told herself. "_Anyone… save me! Save me! I don't want to die yet!" _Lilybeth wished that someone would accidentally pass by the room and save her. She was slowly losing consciousness. Her strength was gradually fading away. She was so sure that would die that instant.

"A-Aya-tan! What do you think you're doing?" The door of the room flung wide open and Hyuuga hurriedly went inside. He was observing Ayanami and Lilybeth from the outside to be sure that nothing bad happened.

_"I knew it! He was really planning to kill her!" _He cursed himself for letting things escalate quickly and without warning.

"Aya-tan…?" Hyuuga came beside Ayanami and slowly removed his hand which was slowly taking away Lilybeth's life.

_"Thank God, he's not fighting back or something." _He was surprise that Ayanami did not make any complaints or fought back while he was separating Lilybeth from him.

"Pathetic…" Ayanami murmured under his breath as he went out of the room; leaving Hyuuga and Lilybeth behind.

* * *

"Don't forget to bring your toothbrush, alright?" Keilah reminded Cappela. They were packing their things up for their journey to the 7th District. It was just last night when Carlisle suddenly told her that he wanted to become a bishop at Barsburg Church. She thought that she was only dreaming that time, that Carlisle was just joking or making up lies. Little did she think that he was actually serious about it. It was so sudden that Cappela was as surprised as she was. She could still remember what they had talked about last night and she was still feeling a bit guilty about not being able to tell Carlisle the truth.

She closed her eyes as he tried to recall what Carlisle told her at breakfast. _"After I become a Bishop, I'll tell you everything and I hope that by that time, you would also be ready to tell me everything Keilah."_

* * *

Frau stood at the entrance of the village which was encircled on the map he was holding.

"So, this is the place, huh? " Frau looked around but he was surprised that he couldn't feel any dark aura emanating from the village.

"That's weird. Did they make a mistake?" He got off his hawkzile and entered the village.

"This is really so freaking unusual that it's somehow creeping me out." He proceeded to explore the entirety of vicinity and scouted his surroundings.

"I really don't feel anything. Not a fragment of a Kor's energy. Nothing." He was about to take out a cigarette and a lighter when an elderly woman popped up beside him out of nowhere.

"Why hello there handsome young boy. Are you looking for someone?" The woman gave Frau a very wide smile and he felt a bit disgusted when he saw that green leafy things were stuck between the woman's teeth.

"I- ahh." Frau stuttered a bit; not knowing what to actually say.

"Grandma, is something wrong?" A voice called out from the behind the woman and Frau looked in its direction. He saw a boy about Cappela's age running towards them.

"This is Kai, my grandson." The elderly woman proceeded to introduce Kai even though Frau never asked for the boy's name.

"Nice meeting you mister." Kai offered his hand to Frau which Frau gladly accepted.

"Yeah. Same here. The name's Frau. I'm actually a bishop assigned to…" Frau was cut in mid sentence when a group of people suddenly appeared and approached them.

"Bishop-sama?" Bishop-sama? Bishop-sama?" They kept on repeating over and over again.

"Uhmm, what exactly happened here?" Frau looked at Kai with a confused expression on his face but it was the village chief who spoke.

"Actually Bishop-sama, until last night, we were all possessed by a Kor…"

"Yeah. I know that. That's why I cam here." Frau scratched his head puzzlingly when realization hit him. "Wait, did you just say "until last night"?"

The village chief nodded. "Yes. That's right Bishop-sama. We were all possessed by a Kor until a beautiful girl saved us last night."

"A beautiful girl…?" Frau asked and for the first time, no erotic and scantily clad images flashed in his mind at the mention of the word beautiful.

"Yes!" Kai replied; his big eyes suddenly lightening up. "She was beautiful Bishop-sama and she cured us all from the curse."

_"Cured? Must be a Healing Zaiphon user."_ Frau thought to himself.

"She was like an angel Bishop-sama!" The village chief exclaimed. "She has long jet black hair with strands of red hair flowing from the back of her head to her shoulders."

"And she had beautiful red eyes! Not the red eyes of a person possessed by a Kor but red eyes that are warm and kind and caring." Kai's grandmother added.

Frau was about to comment on how unusual was the description of the "angel" that the village people were talking about when suddenly; he remembered his conversation with Cappela earlier.

_"Keilah-oneechan is kind… and very caring."_

He froze as he tied the bits and pieces of information together. He remembered that Cappela's place was near this village and as realization finally dawned to him, he couldn't believe the result of the mathematical equation he added together.

_"Strands of red hair… red eyes… Keilah-oneechan… It can't be!"_

* * *

"Carlisle-oniichan! Wait for me please!" Cappela ran towards his older brother as they enter the huge gates of the Barsburg Church.

"Hurry up Cappela! We're almost there!" Carlisle waved to his little brother. His eyes were filled with hope and determination.

Behind them, Keilah walked absent-mindedly. She was still feeling guilty about what happened between her and Carlisle last night. That was the kind of person Keilah was. She couldn't rest her mind if something's troubling her, much more if it involves Carlisle or Cappela. She thinks too much about things that a petty argument would really mean a lot to her. She easily gets worried about little things that it sometimes ended up as a distraction to her. _Storm in a teacup_, as they would say. Maybe she has acquired this motherly attitude from five years of being with Carlisle and Cappela.

"Keilah-oneechan! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Cappela waved happily at her.

"Go on Cap-chan! I'll just catch up with you!" She waved back to the younger sibling.

"Woah! Suugooi!" Cappela exclaimed at the sight of the Barsburg church. It was not often that he would get to see something as grand, majestic and as big as the Barsburg Church. Living on the outskirts of the 6th District only provided them with dilapidated buildings which are not even half the size of the church.

He went closer to Carlisle and tugged on his shirt. "Carlisle-oniichan, is this where you're gonna work as a Bishop?"

Carlisle turned to face him and patted his head. "Yes. That's right Cappela. Isn't it great?"

Cappela nodded. "It is oniichan! It is! I want to become a bishop too!"

Carlisle smiled. He knew that his little brother was not yet aware of the existence of the Kor and he plans to protect him from them which includes, not allowing him to become a bishop someday.

_"Me becoming a bishop is enough. Cappela doesn't need to go through what I will be going through eventually."_ He thought to himself as he explored the vicinity to ask for anyone who can tell him regarding the Bishop's exam.

* * *

Frau sped on his hawkzile to the direction of Cappela's place. He was feeling a mix of emotion inside. Nothing mattered to him that time but to arrive as fast as he could to Cappela's house. His thoughts were so engrossed with the girl Cappela called as Kielah-oneechan that he didn't even stop to pick up his porn magazines when it fell down from his over speeding vehicle.

_"Damn that. I can pick it up later anyway!" _He told himself.

As he was dashing his way to his destination and creating small whirlwinds of dust in his tracks, Frau suddenly stopped.

"What if it's not her? Wait… Keilah's dead! I saw her fall down the cliff when she saved my life from the wild Kor which attacked me. It can't be her! It can't be! She's dead! She's dead! She died saving me!"

He bowed his head down and massaged the temples of his head.

"She's dead… but why? I thought I have long accepted the fact that she's gone. Then why does a part of me still hope that it's her? That she's still alive?"

He sat straight and took out the red rose Labrador has given him earlier. He held it tightly in his hands until the thorns pierced his skin and made his hand bleed.

"What am I hesitating for? If it's her then it's her. If it's not her then it's not her! I won't forgive myself if I lose her again!"

Filled with his new-found inspiration and strength, Frau once again sped up on his hawkzile.

* * *

Teito was slightly feeling a bit lonely that day. Castor and Labrador were busy with their chores as bishops, Razette was nowhere to be seen, the three nuns who always talked with him were busy with their jobs as well and Hakuren hasn't arrived from his mission yet.

"Burupya?" A cute furry pink creature suddenly appeared beside him.

"Oh, that's right. Mikage. You're still here with me."

He picked Mikage up and cradled him in his arms. Then he saw the exact place in his hand where the Eye of Mikhael was located. He touched it as he contemplated on the things he has yet to know.

_"There are still things I need to know and discover on my own. About the Raggs Kingdom, about Father, about the stone, about Ayanami's real intentions, about Frau…"_

Teito was feeling a bit nostalgic and sentimental again. He looked up to stare at the sky and closed his eyes. And from inside him, he summoned the voice to sing the melody which played a significant and important role in his life, his kingdom, his identity and in his past. Like a haunting farewell melody, a soul-searching song which reaches deep within and gives him a glimpse of who he really was.

He opened his mouth as he heartfully sang the lyrics of the songs which tell about _his _fallen kingdom.

hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni

kimi no ashiato sagasu

When suddenly, out of the blue, a soft female voice started singing with him. It was a sweet and soothing voice. Like a voice that calms a troubled heart and puts to rest an exhausted mind.

doka towa no yasuragi

koko wa yume no tochuu de

Teito turned to the direction where the voice came from and for a moment, he felt like his world stopped moving at the sight of the person who owned that enchanted voice.

"Raggs Requiem." The person said. "You know that song too?" She chuckled which almost made Teito's heart break.

Teito wanted to say something but he couldn't feel his lips. He wanted to touch the girl but his hands were unable to move.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked with worried voice.

_"This girl… she's the girl in the picture! She's the girl in Frau's locket! She's the girl Frau fell in love with!" _He said to himself.

Meeting the girl who he thought was dead was undeniably too much for Teito to bear. It was just two days ago when he learned about the woman Frau loves and now he's standing face to face with her. It was something he couldn't quite easily accept at face value. Memories of his talk with Castor and Labrador about the girl filled his mind.

_"Wait a minute. She's dead, right? Castor-san and Labrador-san told me how she died. This couldn't be her. It couldn't be! Maybe they just resemble each other?"_ Teito looked closely at the girl standing confusingly in front of him. _"No! No! It's too much of a resemblance. This really is her!" _

"Hey, are you alright kid?" The girl slowly walked towards the frozen Teito and placed her hand on Teito's forehead to feel if the immobilize kid in front of her has a fever of some sorts which caused him to act that way.

As her hand touched Teito's forehead, Teito felt as if a small spark of lightning suddenly hit him which made him feel funny inside. Suddenly and without warning, flashes of memories filled his mind which made him feel a bit nauseous.

In those memories, Teito saw himself as child, his dad and Father walking in the snow towards a large building which he was not familiar of. Father opened the door of that building as his dad carried him inside. Once inside, Teito noticed that it was a plain building painted in pure white without any window or door expect from the one they passed through. They walked along the endless line of the corridor and after a minute or two, they stopped in front of a room which was only covered by an ornately designed curtain.

Father entered the room first followed by Teito and his dad. Once inside he saw figure sleeping on the bed. The figure awakened and stretched itself and when it turned to face Teito, he was shock to see that the figure was the very girl standing in front of him right now which coincidentally was also the girl Frau loved.

"It can't be…" Teito muttered under his breath.

* * *

Frau got down from his hawkzile and immediately ran towards Cappela house.

"Cappela! Cappela! Carlisle! Carlisle! Hey! Where are you guys?" The house was not locked but it seemed as if nobody was there. Not giving up, he called once again. "Cappela! Carlisle! Kei-." He was about to shout her name when he stopped himself. He didn't know if he can call her or not despite the fact that they hadn't meet yet and that he still doesn't know whether she really was _his_ Keilah.

He went deeper into the house, climbed upstairs, searched the kitchen and even checked in the bathroom but not a soul was to be seen in the house. Feeling a bit disappointed, he went outside and searched the surroundings of the house when he happened to pass by the backyard. The scene he saw in the backyard of this worn out building nearly took his breath away.

The back yard was blooming with red roses dancing sprightly in the wind. He slowly approached the roses and bent down to touch them. Instantly, memories he thought he had forgotten slowly filled his mind. As he was about to sit down beside the roses, something fell from his pocket. He turned to see what it was and he was quite surprised to see that it was the box Teito gave him during their comical farewell incident which Bastian thought was needed to give him extra encouragement. He carefully opened the box and what he saw inside, plus the blooming red roses beside him, almost made his heart melt.

It was the locket which contained the photo of Keilah.

* * *

_sfx: ~crash~ _

"Castor…" Labrador muttered as Castor dropped the teacup he was holding. They were in the garden for their usual afternoon tea when the wind blowing in their direction suddenly carried a malicious intent.

"Do you feel it, Labrador?" Castor asked his fellow bishop as his dolls proceeded to clean up the mess. He fixed his glasses and straightened his posture.

"Yes. I can feel it Castor. The flowers are very disturbed. It's the first time that they've felt like this." Labrador replied as he touched his valued flowers in the garden.

"Damn it!" Castor slammed his hand on the table. "Did Frau fail?"

* * *

"Oniichan, how long are we gonna keep walking around here? Why don't you go ask somebody already?" Cappela complained as he followed his brother around the church. They had roamed around for almost an hour now and it seems like Carlisle has no intention of stopping yet.

"Nee, oniichan! Let's rest for a while! We still have to find Keila-oneechan, you know! Oniichan! Are you listening to me? Carlisle turned a deaf ear to his brother as he intently observed and studied the different structures around the church.

Little did the brothers know that someone or something was actually observing them from behind; watching them closely.

* * *

Frau was drowned in deep contemplation looking at the locket he held in his palm that he didn't noticed that a lot time has passed by since he got to Cappela's place. He planned to wait for them until they return and he has no intention of going back to the church without seeing Cappela's sister first.

He searched his pocket for a cigarette and a lighter when suddenly; his pager rang wildly which did a good job of startling him.

"Damn device!" He cursed under his breath as he proceeded to answer the pager.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, FRAU!" Castor shouted with such loudness that Frau was sure his eardrums would shatter.

"I should be the one asking you that! Man, you almost made me deaf you know! What's up anyway?" Frau answered; pretty annoyed with what Castor did.

"YOU FOOL! HAVE YOU BEEN SLACKING AROUND AND CHASING GIRLS? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MISSION?!"

"Mission?" Frau asked as if he didn't know what Castor was talking about. "Oh, the mission? Well, someone got there before I did and somehow cleaned up the mess." He replied a matter-of-factly.

On the other side of the pager, Castor was hoping that his threads would be capable of reaching Frau. "OH, IS THAT SO? THEN WHY THE HELL IS THE KOR THAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ELIMINATE HERE IN THE CHURCH?"

For a moment, Frau felt as if ice cold water was splashed on his face.

"Shiiiiit!" was all he could say as he hurriedly boarded the hawkzile and sped up to return to the church.

* * *

"Oniichan, I feel so cold." Cappela suddenly tugged Carlisle's hand. His voice unusually sounded like he was on the verge of breaking and losing his sanity.

"Huh?" Carlisle asked in confusion. He was bit surprised that his brother suddenly acted differently. He took Cappela's hand and felt it. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he realized that Cappela's hand was indeed cold; like that of a corpse of a dead person.

"Cappela…?" Carlisled turned to look at his little brother when suddenly someone grabbed him.

"Carlisle-kun! Watch out!" It was Keilah. She grabbed Carlisle just in time before the Kor who was, without their knowledge, possessing Cappela landed a fatal blow on him.

"What was that?" Carlisle asked in surprise.

"It's a Kor." Keilah replied.

"You know about the Kor?"

"Yes."

"But how…?"

"Let's talk about that later. Cappela's safety come's first. Stand back Carlisle-kun."

No matter how surprise Carlisle was, he stood back. Even though he had a lot of questions in mind he wanted to be answered, he did his best to just shut up and follow what Keilah had said. He watched in horror as Keilah proceeded to fight the enormous Kor that was sapping Cappela's life energy.

"Let go of Cappela, you damned Kor!" Keilah shouted as she took out a chain which was wrapped around her body.

"Interesting weapon you have there, huh?" The Kor teased her. "So, we meet again?"

_"…meet again?"_ Carlisle thought to himself. Then the scene from yesterday filled his mind. Keilah coming home late at night with an injury. Bishop Frau sent to a mission to exterminate a Kor in a village near their place. "It can't be. What Keilah was doing was…" Carlisle's face was filled with shock as he tried to put together pieces of information he had.

Keilah tried to lash her weapon at the Kor but to no avail. The Kor was faster than her. Stronger than her. And obviously more powerful than her. She tried to think of a plan, any strategy she could employ to defeat the Kor and rescue Cappela. She wouldn't forgive herself if anything bad happened to Cappela. She can't afford to lose him and Carlisle. However, before she could even devise a strategy, the Kor went to attack her directly and in just a matter of minutes, Keilah's neck was at the mercy of Cappela's hand.

"C-cappela?" She muttered under her breath as her windpipes are slowly being crushed by the boys tiny hand.

"Ca-cappela? Don't you recognize me? It's your Keilah-oneechan." She knew deep inside that it was impossible, but somehow she still hopes that she would be able to reach deeply into Cappela.

Contrary to what she had expected however, Cappela's grip of her throat just became tighter.

"So, it's the end for me huh?" She thought aloud, tears slowly flowing from her eyes. "I still have a lot to say to you and Carlisle-kun. Damn it! I still have a lot to say but I can't say anything. What a jerk your Keila-oneechan is." As Kielah said this, she closed her eyes and let the memories he had with Cappela and Carlisle flow freely into her mind. She tried to smile even thought the pain she was feeling was gradually becoming unbearable. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to die by Cappela's hand, but she was sorry that she wouldn't be able to see Carlisle become a bishop.

"At least if I die, Cappela's last memory of me would the one where I was smiling." She thought to herself as he slowly submitted to the fate that was slowly unfolding before her very eyes: her death.

"Kie..lah…o…nee…chan…?"

"Cappela?" A new surge of energy suddenly flowed into Keilah at the mention of her name. _"Everything's not over yet! There's still hope!" _She thought to herself as she gazed into Cappela's eyes.

All of the sudden, a shrieking scream was heard from Cappela which was followed by an explosion.

"KEILAH-ONEECHAN!"

Keilah was thrown to the ground due to the strong impact of the explosion. When she was finally able to collect herself, she approached Cappela and found him lying dead and lifeless.

She cradled Cappela in her arms as tears run down her face. "No! Cappela! Please! Don't leave me! Please! Cappela, open your eyes! Wake up!"

At that moment, Keilah felt as if her heart was pierced by an unseen weapon. It was more painful than the wound inflicted by the Kor. It was more painful than any physical pain or injury she has felt in her life. This was something greater. It bore a huge hole in her heart and in her life which she knew will never be healed no matter how long time passes.

And at the same moment, Keilah felt a rush of energy coming from deep inside her. The feeling was so foreign to her that it felt as if she was losing herself.

A wide blanket of red aura suddenly enveloped Keilah and Cappela. Her red eyes shone brightly as the strands of her red hair fluttered in the wind. The blanket of red aura grew and grew until it was big enough to encompass the whole church. Bishops all over the place suddenly gathered in front of her to witness the strange phenomena taking place.

Among them were Bastian, Labrador and Castor. The three of them couldn't exactly believed what they were seeing.

"Castor…" Labrador cried out.

"It can't be…" Castor replied.

Bastian move between them as his eyes widen and his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Red Aura? This Red Aura…?"

"It's warm and so gentle." Labrador moved closer to him.

"It's exactly as the legend says." Bastian told the two bishops beside him. "The daughter of the Chief of Heaven, Eve, was the only one to have possessed the power of healing. All the other gods only possessed two types of power and those were: the power to create and the power to destroy. But Eve was different among them. She was kind, gentle and caring. She was a good-natured woman who wouldn't hesitate to help someone in need. And thus, her personality was reflected on the power she possessed. Yes. She was the only one who wields the red aura. The red aura which was said to heal any and all kinds of diseases or sickness, may it be physical or illness of the soul.

"Look! Something's forming behind her!" A bishop pointed out as a symbol slowly emerged behind Keilah.

"Impossible…" Teito's could never believe what he saw, he pretty sure that he was dreaming.

"That's…" Castor placed his hand on Teito's shoulder.

"That's the symbol of the Royal Family of the Kingdom of Raggs!" Another Bishop shouted.

"Then…" Teito buried his face in his hands in disbelief. "She… she actually was my…"

* * *

Keilah didn't know what was happening to her. All she knew was that a red aura was coming out from inside of her. It felt a bit funny inside, but if that were the prize to pay to bring Cappela back to life, she wouldn't care whatever may come out from her next. She touched his forehead and placed her ear near his chest. He couldn't quite put a finger to it but she was relieved to know that Cappela was actually breathing.

"I can spend my whole time wondering what just happened later. Cappela's safety comes first."

She was about to stand up when suddenly something or rather someone fell from the sky in front of her.

"Ayanami!?" Teito shouted from the sides. Everything that was happening seemed so blurry and unclear to him and now, in a twist of fate, Ayanami was here.

Teito, accompanied by Castor and Labrador, proceeded to approach Keilah when suddenly, they were stopped by a black aura which somehow erased Keilah's red aura as well.

"Oh? Aya-tan! I didn't expect you to use a high caliber spell such as this. Are you really that desperate?" Hyuuga suddenly appeared behind Ayanami in a blink of an eye and was teasing his captain.

"No one should interfere with us now." Ayanami looked at Hyuuga and smiled.

"Okay Aya-tan! Just do your thing there and I'll take it from here" Hyuuga replied with a wink.

Ayanami turned to face a confused Keilah.

"I finally found you Eve…no, I should say Keilah…" he said with a voice so gentle, one wouldn't think that it actually came from the leader of the Black Hawks.

Keilah just stared blankly at Ayanami without saying a thing. After all the commotion brought about by the red aura emanating from her, a tall, muscular handsome man was now looking at her face to face. He was handsome, and he was dazzling. Not the type that Keilah would often see in the deserted area of the 6th District. He was on a way different level. The way he talks, the way he carries himself, the way he smiles shows that he was one of the people lucky enough to belong to the high ends of the society. He's just a like a diamond shining brightly in the dark sky. Not the type of guy Keila ever dreamed of meeting. He was like the sky, while she was the land. There was just a mountain of gap between the two of them. But whatever it may be, one thing is for sure. He did a great job of sweeping Keilah off her feet.

Ayanami felt a thousand years worth of emotion slowly coming back to him. He had searched the world for a thousand years. He had waited for a thousand years to see her again, to see the woman he loves. It just felt too good to be true. It feels just like yesterday when had given up on the fact that he would find Eve in this world. He thought that the Chief of Heaven had made sure that he would never find Eve. But now here he was: face to face with the sole person in the world he's willing to die for. Verloren had loved Eve unconditionally, and so will Ayanami love Keilah unconditionally. It was like that a thousand years ago and it wouldn't change now.

Ayanami pulled Keilah closer to him that their bodies touched and their faces just inches away from each other. He had longed for this moment. He had always wished for this to happen and now it's real. She's here. Alive and breathing in front of him. He wouldn't let her go now. He wanted to use Feist's strings and tie her soul with his. He wanted to put a mark on her that the world would know that she belongs to him. He wanted her to be always by her side, never separated even just for an hour. He's willing to give up everything for her. He's willing to die for her. And more importantly, he's willing to do anything just to make her happy.

Ayanami placed his hand on Keilah's chin and carefully lifted her face up so that their lips would meet. He wanted to kiss her and once again feels her lips danced with his. And he was quite happy to know that Kielah didn't show any sign of complaint and she just allowed Ayanami to do what he wants with her.

Their lips were just an inch apart from each other when suddenly…

a huge scythe separated the two of them from each other and a man now stood between them. He was carrying Keilah in his arms and his back was facing Ayanami. He turned to look at Ayanami and said:

"Don't you dare a lay your filthy hands on her…!"

* * *

**And that was Kapitel 4! Wooooh! At last, everyone crossed roads! So uhmm, did you guys love it? Well, I really hope you did. I stayed up very late at night just to finish this chap! Anyway, the poll would be about, who would you want Keilah to end up with? Frau? Ayanami? Or Carlisle? You can vote by going through my profile page and clicking on your choice! And please also, tell your choice in the reviews and give your comments and suggestions!**

**Now, please? Review, review and review? Please? hehehehe...**

**Thanks guys! I love you all!**

**Till next time! ~~~**


End file.
